Invisible Threat
by Ang2
Summary: Jesse is the only member of MX that can stop a new threat, an invisible mutant
1. Default Chapter

Jesse and Brennan had just entered the door to the abandon warehouse.  
  
"Twenty bucks for the one who uses their powers last," said Brennan.  
  
"How many times are we going to do this unintelligent bet? You know I always win. When are you going to face it I am a better fighter than you?" laughed Jesse.  
  
Brennan snapped his fingers in Jesse's face. "Hello, wake up your dreaming".  
  
"Whatever" said Jesse.  
  
"Adam, I don't see any sign of the new mutant." Jesse said into his comlink.  
  
"She said 3:00 you guys are a few minutes early. Give her a few," responded Adam.  
  
"I will take top," Brennan said motioning his head to a set of stairs leading to a second floor.  
  
"Brennan we are not rolling around in the sack here, who do you think you are ordering me where to go?" Jesse said humoring Brennan.  
  
Brennan let out a smirk. "Fine you take top then".  
  
"No, I want bottom" Jesse said defensively.  
  
Brennan chose to ignore Jesse's jokes this time and proceeded up the steps.  
  
Brennan had just reached the top step when Jesse looked up to add another smart comment to humor his teammate.  
  
A extensive metal pipe in mid-air came across Brennan's face instantly, sending a look of horror and shock in Brennan's eyes as his head violently swung around and gazed into Jesse's before Brennan fell down the flight of steps. Moans and cries of pain escaped Brennan's lips before he landed in a twisted unnatural form at Jesse's feet.  
  
Jesse looked at his fallen comrade still in absolute shock and looked back up the steps at a pipe that was still suspended airborne. Panic for Brennan's well being mixed with rage boiled his blood.  
  
Jesse's instinct told him to catch the attacker, than check on Brennan. He instantly phased to proceed up the stairs. The moment he phased he saw an outline of a man standing at the top of the steps holding the pipe.  
  
Why couldn't he see this man before? What kind of mutant was this? Jesse saw the man run off and he panicked and phased back out gasping for air as he bent down over Brennan's motionless body. 


	2. Shadow

Jesse squatted down over Brennan and saw his ribcage moving up and down. Good sign, he was still alive. Jesse grabbed Brennan's chin and turned his head to face him. He winced when he saw that Brennan had busted his nose and his eyes were both already swollen and changing color.  
  
Jesse called into his comlink. "Adam. Adam are you there?"  
  
Not even a second later Adam's voice came over. He sensed fear in Jesse's voice.  
  
"What is it Jesse what is wrong?" Adam responded.  
  
"Adam no sign of the new mutant. Brennan is hurt pretty bad. He was hit in the head by a pipe by some kind of invisible man or something. He fell down some steps I am scared to move him."  
  
"Okay Jesse stay put, we will be there in fifteen minutes" Adam said snapping his fingers at Emma who was walking by the lab.  
  
Jesse was really worried about Brennan. Brennan was always quick to bully Jesse around, but Jesse knew he couldn't help himself. It was just part of his personality. He did have it rough growing up. Jesse had grown to love Brennan like his big brother. He would die for him.  
  
Jesse decided to assess the damages to Brennan's body.  
  
"Brennan? Can you hear me Brennan?" Jesse said slapping his cheek gently.  
  
There was a slight stir from Brennan and a soft moan escaped his lips. Jesse was glad he was unconscious. He didn't want to see Brennan in any pain. To bad he didn't know what the future would hold. He gently began to unbutton Brennan shirt. He noticed immediately swelling around Brennan's left rib cage. He than gently eased Brennan to his side and firmly pressed his palms up and down Brennan's spine. He sighed out loud in relief when he didn't feel anything out of the norm.  
  
"Please God, don't let his neck be broken" Jesse said looking up as he slowly squeezed around Brennan's front and back of his neck. After several moments another sign escaped his lips. He knew Brennan wasn't out of the woods yet but things were looking positive.  
  
He than heard a loud glass breaking from the second level that made his heart skip a beat. He instantly jumped to his feet. Was whatever attacked Brennan still upstairs? It was a good possibility. He slid his coat off and folded in three times and eased it behind Brennan's head.  
  
"I will be back brother" Jesse said swallowing hard and looking back up the stairs. He cautiously began walking up the steps. He knew he had to phase to see whatever it was, but he could not stay fazed without oxygen. Mid-way up the steps he fazed and looked every way possible. He didn't see anything or anybody. He took a deep breath and proceeded.  
  
There were only two rooms on the top level. One extremely large room and he noticed a small door near the back. He fazed again and did not see anything unusual. He slowly walked across the warehouse and fazed again before entering the doorway. He looked around and didn't see anything once again. He exhaled and looked down at the floor to see a big shattered whiskey bottle on the ground. Someone was up here and intentionally broke this. Was this a trap? What was the point? It didn't talk him long to figure his thoughts out. He heard a man screaming downstairs. That man screaming was Brennan.  
  
Jesse's heart began beating out of his chest as he sprinted out of the room, across the warehouse and back to the steps. He stopped dead in his tracks at what he witnessed. His teammate was being dragged supernaturally across the floor. His legs were extended in the air as if someone was holding them and he was skidding across the floor towards the front door. Brennan was screaming in agony and yelled "Get the hell off me".  
  
"HEY!" Jesse yelled walking at a rather fast pace down the steps. "Try picking on me you coward" Jesse said. He fazed and saw a man's figure again holding onto Brennan's legs starring right back at him. This man looked like something Jesse had never seen. It looked like a shadow of a man. It appeared he was looking directly at him. Nothing was visible, no eyes, no nose, just a dim gray shadow. If it was nighttime Jesse wouldn't be able to see anything. Jesse wondered if the man could see him since he was fazed.  
  
He un-fazed and put his hands up. "Listen man..or lady...sorry I... just please listen. We are not here to hurt you. Please, let go of my friend's legs he needs medical attention. My name is Jesse Kilmartin. I am with Mutant X."  
  
"I k.n.o.w. w.h.o. y.o.u. a.r.e." The voice was low and paranormal.  
  
The shadow dropped Brennan's legs causing him to moan and throw his head back in pain. "What are we dealing with now a freaking alien?" Brennan said before regretting his words. The shadow must have kicked Brennan in the stomach because he rolled over to his side clutching it with both arms.  
  
"Are you okay Bro?" said Jesse looking down at Brennan quickly and than looking back at Brennan's feet even though he was un-fazed and could not see anything now.  
  
"Perfect man thanks for asking" Brennan said sarcastically followed by a hoarse cough.  
  
Jesse fazed again to find the shadow of a man directly in front of him with what appeared to look like a short pipe or piece of wood perhaps. Jesse was safe while fazed, but unfortunately he could not attack. He ran out of breath and the second he un-fazed he was struck in the head by something cold and hard.  
  
"JESSE!" Jesse heard escape Brennan's mouth before he fell in slow motion straight back to the ground and everything went black.  
  
TBC Please let me know what you think. Thanks. 


	3. Hyperventilation

Ahh, thanks for the reviews people. I will do my best. Please feel free to send me thoughts on future chapter. I aim to please. I will take this wherever and promise to blend in others thoughts.  
  
At the warehouse.  
  
There was no sign of Brennan or Jesse anywhere. Shalimar immediately picked up the scent of blood, and she knew exactly whose it was.  
  
"Adam, I smell Jesse's blood," she said as her eyes shot feral and she scoped the place.  
  
She instantly walked over to a miniature puddle of blood on the floorboards.  
  
"Okay Shal, lets check this place up and down and if they are not here I will track their comlink signals." Adam said pinching his chin.  
  
"That won't be necessary" Emma said walking up behind Adam with two silver rings wrapped around her pointer finger.  
  
Somewhere unrevealed.  
  
Jesse regained conscienceness with his eyes still closed. He felt out of the ordinary. He could not feel any of his body. He opened his eyes to pure darkness. Wherever he was it was chilly and damp. Why couldn't he move his body? He put all efforts to move anything, a finger, a toe, nothing. He gradually started to lose self-control and panic. He had many phobias and this was one of them. He took a deep breath and tried harder to concentrate on moving limbs.  
  
He heard an un-even cough to his left followed by an extended spit.  
  
"BRENNAN!" Jesse said in horror.  
  
"Yeah Jesse I am here." Brennan said slowly.  
  
"I can't feel my body dude" Jesse said frightened. "I...I feel throbbing in my head and that is it. Am I paralyzed?"  
  
"Relax Jesse" Brennan said calmly.  
  
"RELAX! How can I relax?" Jesse was breathing heavy now and sounded like he was about to hyperventilate.  
  
"Jes, I can't feel anything either. Whatever it is that brought us here injected us with some drug. Within seconds my body was tingling and after a minute I felt everything go numb. I am sure it is temporary." Brennan said before spitting again. "This is probably his way of keeping us here, I mean this sure as hell is not the GSA or Ashlocke and we were not implanted with governors. You could easily faze out of any bondage. Whatever he or it is it is not stupid."  
  
"Why are you spitting Brennan? Are you bleeding internally?" Jesse said with a quiver in his voice.  
  
"I hope not. Actually I think that mutant, or alien knocked out a tooth or two when he whacked me. I am trying my hardest not to spit the blood back in my own face but if I keep swallowing it I am going to puke and since I can't move I would probably choke to death on it" Brennan said coughing again.  
  
"Other than that are okay?" Jesse said.  
  
"I think so. I know I have a few bruised or broke ribs, and my nose is more than likely broke. My eyes are totally swollen shut but I don't think it matters it is pretty dark in here. When we get out of here Adam better fix my face. I can't be left disfigured and unattractive for all my ladies."  
  
Jesse let out a small laugh. "How do you do that man? Stay calm like that and joke. I am scared out of my wits. I remember when Henry had us in that dreamscape, I was all in panic and you remained so calm and. well cool."  
  
Brennan managed to let out a sigh. "Don't let me fool you Jesse. I was just as scared as you if not more so. I just have a funny was of showing it. I don't know. Maybe it was how I was raised. I always had to act tough and back it up or I would get my ass kicked. Somewhere along the line I think it permanently attached to my winning personality."  
  
"Well thanks Brennan for keeping me from freaking out."  
  
"No problem man, that is what brothers are for" Brennan replied. "So what do you think this thing wants with us?"  
  
"Revenge is the only thing I can think of Bren. If this is a mutant it is the strangest one I have ever seen"  
  
"What do you mean seen? You mean never seen."  
  
"No Bren, I actually saw him when I was fazed only. It was so bizarre. When he hit you with that pipe I saw the pipe. When he hit me the pipe was invisible. I think we are dealing with something way more powerful than we can handle. Hopefully Shalimar and Emma come to our rescue and soon."  
  
"There is one problem with that theory Jes, he took our comlinks while you were passed out." Brennan said before making a vomiting noise.  
  
"Bren, you okay man?" Jesse began to freak out. "Damn it talk to me Brennan!" Jesse screamed.  
  
TBC? 


	4. The Threat

Brennan had indeed began to choke on his own vomit. Jesse felt powerless and he began struggling to move again.  
  
"HELP HIM SOMEBODY HELP!" Jesse screamed as loud as he could at the top of his lungs.  
  
Within seconds there was a door slamming and a dim light was turned on. Brennan was rolled over to his stomach.  
  
The invisible man was now very visible because he was fully clothed. He was wearing a long trench coat, leather gloves, a cowboy hat, a scarf, and sunglasses. Not an inch of flesh was exposed and he actually looked like a normal human being.  
  
Jesse didn't waste anytime struggling to see as far as he could every angle without being able to move, he studied their environment. It looked like an old garage or workshop.  
  
"So whoever you are, do you mind telling us what you plan on doing with us?" Jesse asked still trying to observe the area.  
  
"R..e.v.e.n.g.e Y.o.u w.i.l.l p.a.y f.o.r d.o.i.n.g. t.h.i.s. t.o. m.e."  
  
"Sir, I didn't do anything to you. I don't even know your name," Jesse said trying to look at him.  
  
"N.o.t y.o.u A.d.a.m K.a.n.e. Y.o.u w.i.l.l p.a.y f.o.r h.i.s m.i.s.t.a.k.e. H.e c.a.r.e.s f.o.r y.o.u. W.h.e.n h.e f.i.n.d.s y.o.u.r t.o.r.t.u.r.e.d c.o.r.p.s.e.s h.e w.i.l.l s.u.f.f.e.r. M.a.s.o.n E.c.k.h.a.r.t w.i.l.l p.a.y d.i.r.e.c.t.l.y. I d.o.n.'t t.h.i.n.k h.e c.a.r.e.s f.o.r a.n.y.o.n.e."  
  
The man turned Brennan back over to his back. Brennan quickly looked around trying to pick up any details of his surroundings before he was back on his back looking straight up and his eyes focused on the man he could now see the shape of.  
  
Brennan thought for a second. No, he wouldn't. He couldn't help it. He had to.  
  
"No offense Casper but someone needs to call the fashion police on your ass," Brennan said with a big grin on his face.  
  
'Why did he have to say that' Jesse thought.  
  
This comment enraged the man. No doubt he was subjected to insults by any contact with other humans.  
  
"A.p.o.l.o.g.i.z.e" the man said  
  
"Go to hell" Brennan mumbled.  
  
"Don't do this Bren, just apologize" said Jesse logically thinking.  
  
"He should apologize to us for bringing us here" Brennan said.  
  
The invisible man picked Brennan up over his head and threw him against the wall. The strength of this man was puzzling. Brennan was a large man and the fact that he was dead weight at the moment would make a task of picking him impossible for most men.  
  
The man left the room and was back within moments with a duffle bag. He pulled out a syringe and bottle that read Pavulon. Jesse caught the name of the chemical as he bent over his body and injected his neck with the liquid.  
  
Instead of injecting Brennan, he put the chemical back in his bag and pulled out two sets of handcuffs. Brennan was laying on his side in a corner and the man approached him and grabbed him roughly by his hair pulling him to a sitting position. He than hand cuffed his hands in front of his body tightly cutting of circulation.  
  
"L.u.c.k.y f.o.r y.o.u I w.a.s j.u.s.t l.e.a.v.i.n.g. I w.i.l.l b.e b.a.c.k t.h.o.u.g.h t.o p.l.a.y. N.o d.r.u.g.s f.o.r y.o.u. I w.a.n.t y.o.u t.o f.e.e.l a.l.l t.h.e p.a.i.n I i.n.f.l.i.c.t o.n y.o.u."  
  
"Whatever, bring it on" Brennan said rolling his eyes. In Brennan's perspective he wanted all the heat taken from Jesse. He was already hurt and if Jesse could stay strong and healthy he would have a chance of getting them out of there. If only the man would stop giving paralyzing drugs.  
  
The man grabbed Brennan by the handcuffs and dragged him to the middle of the room where there was a long metal chain hanging from one of the ceiling beams. He grabbed both ends of the metal chain and cuffed them into one of the cuffs on the other set of unused handcuffs. He than with one hand picked Brennan up by the cuffs again and cuffed the other remaining half of the other cuffs around the center of Brennan's, leaving him dangling in mid- air.  
  
The man grabbed his duffle bag and shut the light out and exited.  
  
"So how is it hanging up there?" Jesse said trying to humor Brennan.  
  
"Smart ass."  
  
Back at sanctuary ..  
  
Emma was trying to connect with Brennan. It never was hard. Sometimes she would get hits off him when she wasn't even trying.  
  
Emma saw a dirty room, tools lying around everywhere. She saw Brennan struggling to breath with an over-dressed man's arms around his neck. She zoomed into the mans face and saw nothing. No face. She saw Jesse lying on the floor. She saw a chemical lying losing on top of a bag that read Provolun, and than she lost connection.  
  
"Adam, what is Provolum?" Emma asked.  
  
"Pancuronium bromide is the actual name. It is a chemical doctors use during surgery to keep their patients immobilized. It paralyzes the body from the waist down. What did you see Emma?" Adam asked worried.  
  
"Brennan is in trouble Adam. Whoever is doing this he is going to hurt him badly if we don't get to them quick. I can't get much more of this mutant. He is very powerful. I tried to connect to him through Brennan and he pushed me out. They are in some kind of old mechanic shop or something. I see tools and old car parts."  
  
"Okay good Emma. Please get online and try to find any abandoned building like that around here. For now that is are only lead." 


	5. The Plan

Notes: As long as you keep reviewing I will continue to write! Thanks for your thoughts and please keep them coming!  
"Damn it!" Cursed Brennan.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Jesse with concern.  
  
"Good news or bad?"  
  
"Both!" Jesse said agitated.  
  
"Bad news is my arms are going numb. Good news is I can feel them go numb. That injection he gave me is almost worn off!"  
  
"So what Brennan, what are you going to do? Bust the cuffs open? Your strong buddy but not that strong," said Jesse.  
  
"Well no smart ass, but I can zap that son of a bitch till your injection has worn off and than you can get up and bust these cuffs off for me. Can you feel anything?" Questioned Brennan.  
  
Jesse started to respond but there was a slamming of the door again and this time the man was not alone. There was a small man draped over his shoulder wearing a white lab coat.  
  
Brennan was able to move his head now and saw that it was Eckhart.  
  
"You don't waste anytime do you Casper?" Brennan asked smirking.  
  
"Y.o.u h.a.v.e a b.i.g m.o.u.t.h" said the man throwing Eckhart's limp body to the ground without caution.  
  
"Well, tell us your real name and I won't have to call you Casper anymore!" Brennan said rotating his wrists into balls. He knew he would have to continually zap the man until Jesse could get off the floor and unrestraint him. It was rough on his arms being chained up; all his body weight was dead weight and putting immense stress on them.  
  
"A.m.u.s a.n.d y.o.u c.a.n r.e.m.e.m.b.e.r t.h.a.t n.a.m.e a.s t.h.e m.a.n w.h.o k.i.l.l.e.d y.o.u!"  
  
"Well Amus, I will remember your name but only because it rhymes with something. Hmm what does that rhyme with?" Brennan said.  
  
"ANUS" Jesse and Brennan said simultaneously making them both laugh hard but angering Amus even more.  
  
"T.i.m.e t.o p.l.a.y!" Amus said throwing his bag off his shoulder pulling out a needle to inject Jesse once again.  
  
Jesse could feel a few sensations, but the drug was still running threw his veins and he knew there was no way in hell he was getting up to kick anyone's ass. What if? Yes what if he could phase for a short time. Long enough to let the liquid run to the floor instead of going through his veins! Jesse was not sure if the man could see him fazed or not yet, all this was still unclear. He was so powerful though. He had to try.  
  
Amus walked over to Jesse and kicked him hard in the side.  
  
Amus grabbed Jesse by the head and banged it hard against the concrete ground twice.  
  
Brennan winced watching his teammate being hurt. Jesse showed no acknowledgement that this even hurt him. Brennan had to try to zap the man. He would wait till he stepped back away from Jesse. He was not sure how well his aim would be.  
  
Amus grabbed Jesse by the neck again this time holding the syringe up and squirting a small bit from it before bringing it down to pierce Jesse's skin.  
  
This was it; Jesse concentrated as hard as he could on only his neck fazing.  
  
Amus inserted the syringe into his neck and released the paralyzing chemical once again.  
  
Jesse closed his eyes hard.  
  
Amus pulled the needle out from Jesse's neck and tossed it on the ground. He kicked Jesse in the ribs before dragging him against a wall positioning his head up to face Brennan.  
  
"W.a.n.n.a w.a.t.c.h?"  
  
TBC.... 


	6. Backfire

As always thanks for the reviews; they encourage me to write more. I made this one a little longer!  
  
Brennan was aiming his fingers the best he could at Amus. Amus proceeded to walk over to his black bag of torture devices. Brennan already had a few sparks generating in his hand. The moment Amus was clear of Jesse Brennan took his shot.  
  
Brennan caught Amus by surprise and fortunately he was a dead-on aim. Amus fell to his knees as Brennan kept shooting electricity until he was sure Amus had passed out.  
  
"Nice shot brother!" Jesse said looking at Amus's limp body on the ground face down.  
  
"Did you expect anything less from your fierce leader?" Brennan said half cocky shooting Jesse a smirk. "Now please do your part and get me out of these things will you? My arms feel like they are being ripped off!"  
  
"I can't just yet Bren, that shot has not wore off. I did manage to phase my neck and avoid another dose though! Just bare with a few minutes." Jesse said looking at Brennan who was obviously more interested in something else.  
  
Jesse looked into Brennan's eyes and traced the route they were following.  
  
"I don't think we have a few minutes Jesse!" Brennan said swallowing hard.  
  
Amus had regained consciousness and disappeared.  
  
Brennan began to form another spark up in his left hand. "Were is he Jesse!"  
  
Jesse concentrated hard and phased his eyes. He looked around frantically and found the shadow of the man directly behind Brennan with a large object in his hand.  
  
"BRENNAN BEHIND YOU!" Jesse yelled but it was too late.  
  
Amus had dumped a huge bucket of water over Brennan's body causing him to electrocute himself. He screamed as the current ran up and down through his whole body. After about a minute passed of his body convulsing and pulsating, Brennan hung his head low panting heavy.  
  
Amus threw his coat and hat back on and lifted Brennan's face by his cheek to look at his face. Brennan tried to jerk his head free but Amus just gripped it even tighter.  
  
"T.h.a.t w.a.s n.o.t s.m.a.r.t! H.o.w d.i.d t.h.a.t f.e.e.l?"  
  
"It felt great you bastard. I can take anything you dish out and than some!" Brennan spat.  
  
"V.e.r.y w.e.l.l!" Amus said letting go of Brennan's cheek and looking over to Jesse.  
  
Amus walked over to Jesse and picked him up off the floor over his head and held him against the wall.  
  
"I am the one that zapped you leave him out of this!" Brennan protested.  
  
Brennan couldn't see Amus's face but a chill ran up his spine and he could almost hear him smirking back at him. Amus began to choke Jesse in mid-air. His hands were firmly around Jesse's neck cutting off all circulation.  
  
Jesse thought for a minute about phasing his neck but it was obvious Amus was still unaware he was getting sensations back. He could read Brennan's lips as he starred at him and they were saying to phase. No he couldn't, not yet. He may need this power later on.  
  
"Leave him alone you asshole," yelled Brennan tugging on his chains.  
  
Jesse's face began to turn blue and his eyes started to roll back into his head.  
  
"I said leave him alone you coward!"  
  
At that Amus dropped Jesse to the ground gasping for air.  
  
Amus walked over to Brennan and backhanded him in the mouth.  
  
"T.a.k.e t.h.a.t c.o.m.m.e.n.t b.a.c.k N.O.W!" demanded Amus furiously.  
  
"Fuck you!" Brennan said spitting blood into Amus's face.  
  
Jesse could not believe Brennan just did that. He looked at his comrade with wide eyes as he continued to regain his naturally color.  
  
Amus walked over to his bag of torture devises and pulled out a long black leather whip. It resembled the type of whip you would see in an old fashion western movie. He walked over to Jesse who was lying on his side and picked him back up against the wall to face Brennan.  
  
Amus first walked over to Eckhart and kicked him. He was still passed out.  
  
Amus walked over to the center of the room in front of Brennan and removed a black sheet that revealed a camcorder underneath. He looked into the lens and focused on Brennan. Amus walked over to Brennan and grabbed him roughly by the cheek again.  
  
"T.i.m.e t.o p.l.a.y! S.m.i.l.e y.o.u a.r.e o.n c.a.m.e.r.a!!!"  
  
Amus stepped behind Brennan and released the whip across his back. Brennan couldn't help but let out a loud moan. Pain stung from each individual lash making him feel like his whole body was on fire. He gritted his teeth and began trying to concentrate on the number of lashes instead of the pain they were inflicting.  
  
After fifteen lashes Brennan was no longer coherent. He heard a muffling plea from Jesse but he couldn't quiet make out any of the words. His eyes were filled with tears of pain and if Jesse weren't there he would have most surely broke down and cried.  
  
The lashes paused momentarily but not offering Brennan any relief.  
  
His head was down and he attempted to look up and focus on Amus, who was walking back over to Brennan with something in his hand.  
  
"Leave him alone you son of a bitch!" Screamed Jesse. This time Brennan heard Jesse clearly.  
  
Amus untwisted the cap to the rubbing alcohol and poured the bottle down Brennan's wounds causing him to trash in torture.  
  
TBC. 


End file.
